


The Prince and the Wizard

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Merlin, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Merlin finally gets to host his first Halloween party and no one is going to ruin it. Not even his mortal enemy, Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'm super late for Halloween fics bit I seriously just got the idea two days after said night... Anyway. Feedback is welcome and encouraged!
> 
> Warning: Merlin is drunk when the frotting happens. That might constitute as Dub/Con for some.

“Um, is that really your costume?” Gwen asked, looking Merlin up and down, taking in the get up.

“Yeah, why? Did I put something on wrong?” Merlin felt around the chainmail and paulders checking that everything was in place.

“No, you’ve got it…” Gwen let that hang in the air while she stifled a laugh.

Merlin looked in the mirror pleased with his costume. He really had out done himself this year. Every part of this costume was nearly authentic from the boots to the bright red cape he clasped around his neck. The hauberk was a bit loose but it fit nicely with the large belt he wrapped around his waist that held the sheath for the sword he’d gotten at the fair a few years back.

“Soo, are you…”

“A medieval prince.”

“A medieval prince…”

“Yep.” Merlin sheathed his sword and beamed at Gwen and she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that the bane of his existence was downstairs already mingling with the other guests.

Merlin had been waiting for years to finally host the annual Halloween party. He’d been rooming with Gwen and Lance for over two years while he worked on his master’s degree and finally moved out last month. This was his house warming/Halloween shindig and nothing was going to ruin it. Not even Arthur Pendragon; heir to Pendragon Industries, pined over interest of all and well rounded prat of the century-not to mention his mortal enemy for the past two years.

It wasn’t that they hated each other. Well, Merlin would contest to that but they just never saw eye to eye. Arthur expected Merlin to be like every other person who met him; compliant, oozing over his every word and probably drooling a little in his presence and Merlin, well Merlin wasn’t for that. Merlin was hoping all the hype he’d heard of Arthur would mean that he was at the very least a nice person or someone who didn’t try to order him around every time he saw him. Honestly, Merlin couldn’t see the appeal.

So, with Arthur being a complete prat, Merlin had made sure not to invite him to his party but… As pretentious prats tended to do. He showed up anyway.

“Gwen?”

“Yes.” She answer quickly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just… Um… Well.”

“What?”

“Ahh…”

“Ah what?”

“Ahh,” Gwen huffed a sigh and caved in. She couldn’t let Merlin be taken by surprise and ruin his first party. “Arthur’s downstairs. He showed up half an hour ago and I told him he wasn’t invited but then he said that Morgana invited him and he wasn’t going to turn down a party where all of us were going to be there and-”

“Okay, okay. Breathe Gwen.” Merlin held her shoulders and tried to calm her down. “It’s alright. I didn’t want him here,” He scrunched his face up but smiled anyway. “but it’s my party. He can’t ruin it no matter how hard he tries.”

“I can see if Lance will get him out?”

“No, no. I can handle it. It’s my place now, if he tries to pull any crap like last year I can just kick him out.” The two cringed at the memory of Merlin’s car spray painted in red letters _I love cock_ , which wasn’t exactly a lie but the fact that he parked next to Mrs. Wilson, the elderly librarian, that day made every visit to the library a bit awkward and even more so when she tried to set him up with her nephew. Arthur had approached him a week later, seemingly to gloat or apologize-which Merlin highly doubted-only to have Merlin’s black coffee tossed into his face. And things stayed as they were between the two.

“Well, good. Everything looks lovely down there and it’s already a success. We’re so proud of you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and felt like the indulged child of a happily married couple and couldn’t seem to find a flaw in that. Lance and Gwen had taken care of him in so many ways he was forever indebted to them.

Merlin set a golden circlet over his messy hair and adjusted his sword. “Alright. It’s time to party.”

Before Merlin had gone upstairs to get dressed only a few of his closer friends were wandering about, making themselves drinks and chatting. Now, the entire floor was nearly packed. Everyone he’d invited and a few acquaintances who were friends of friends all huddled together and swayed to the beat the DJ he’d hired was playing. He figured, with this many people, he’d be hard pressed to actually find the cabbage head of the year at all tonight. At least he hoped.

Masked party goers saluted him with their plastic cups or hugged him as he passed through the crowd to get to the kitchen. And there Morgana was perched on his counter, sipping from a cup like a chalice as if she were a queen on her throne enjoying the attention from two men and three women surrounding her. Her costume was fairly indefinable but could be best described as a witch or some sort of gothic countess. When she saw Merlin she hopped off and gracefully embraced him as if she didn’t smell like copious amount of liquor and bit of her menthol cigarettes.

Morgana had practically taken him under her wing when he’d arrived to university when his first encounter with her brother ended in Arthur unable to comprehend having any living person able to resist him and his charm. Which was just displaying how much money he had by purchasing Merlin the most expensive, foamy, sweet and chocolate covered coffee in the shop only to have it returned because, well, Merlin was lactose intolerant.

“Oh Merlin, the party is perfect.” She gushed. “I love your costume by the way. A king, prince maybe or a wayward knight who stole the crown?”

“A medieval prince and thank you Morgana. I’m glad you could make it.” He smiled despite the dreaded subject bound to spring up any second.

“Of course! Oh and Arthur’s around here somewhere.” There it is. “He was asking about you when we arrived.”

“H-He was?”

“Oh yes, he wanted to wish you a happy Halloween and give you something I think. He’s always so shy when he talks about you, I’m surprised you two aren’t shagging already.”

Merlin coughed and looked at Morgana like she’d grown another head. “Arthur? We are talking about the same Arthur right? Pendragon? The one who stole my textbooks and locked them in the aviary?”

“That’s just his way of showing affection. Our father was rather terrible at teaching those sorts of things.” She’d already occupied herself with eyeing up a pirate and communicating via strategic eyebrow raises to get him to grab her another drink. “Well, I’ve got a pirate to get to shiver me timbers, if you know what I mean.” She winked and swished away without a glance back.

Merlin allowed himself to get lost in the crowd, leaving his sword behind his couch so he didn’t accidentally impale anyone and just enjoyed his damn Halloween party.

The music slowed down but with no places to really sit everyone just swayed close together, not caring who they rubbed up on. Merlin had already downed a few drinks and felt pretty damn good so, he leaned back and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. A thick beard swept over his exposed neck as the stranger rested his chin on his shoulder. They moved together with the crowd but all Merlin could focus on was the warm body pressed against his chainmail.

When the music picked up, Merlin pushed back while the man thrusted forward and no one noticed because they were all doing the same thing. The man’s hands moved circles over Merlin’s chest, lips pressed just under his ear and he’d had enough. He had to see.

When he went to turn, the hands held him still and he struggled to pull away only to come face to face with a man in a blue robe, long white beard and a tall blue, star covered pointy hat. Merlin wanted to laugh because, really, a wizard. And not even a sexy one, an old shapeless one with his face half covered by the hat and overage of white hair on his head and face.

The wizard shrugged and moved in closer from the crowds pressure and Merlin just laughed, throwing his head back. He grabbed the man’s face and hit hair a few times before finally catching his mouth and proceeding to snog the wizard within an inch of his life before pulling back to keep dancing not caring who the hell this guy was because he was just having too much fun. No one was going to ruin his night.

Merlin danced with and kissed the wizard until he got a bit dizzy and had to cling to him like a sea urchin. He didn’t notice he was being led to the stairs until he almost tripped when his heel hit the first step and the surprisingly soft beard pressed to the side of his face and asked where his bedroom was. Merlin turned around, a handful of blue robe in his clutches and led the way to his room.

Merlin opened the door and silently thanked the crowd that no one had tried to sneak in for a snog before now. He slipped off the crown and hung it on the doorknob outside. The wizard came up behind him while he closed the door and pressed a covered erection against the hard chainmail. Merlin gave a frustrated groan and strong arms came around his waist to undo his belt to get the undressing started.

When he was finally free of the hauberk Merlin reached for the wizard’s hat and beard but he pulled away.

“What? We’re not doing this with you dressed as a wrinkly old man, alright. Take it off.” Merlin pulled him forward and kissed him again hoping to convince him it would be worth it. The man groaned and reached around to grab at Merlin’s arse to thrust and show how much he wanted this. Merlin gasped when the man moved down to suck and kiss on his neck. He definitely didn’t squeak. Not at all.

“You’re going to hate me.” Merlin stilled and pulled back, the drunken fog disappearing at the familiar voice. He kept his hands on the man’s arms and took note of the other features he failed to notice; broad chest, muscled arms and bright blue eyes an ocean could be jealous of and Merlin knew. Shit fuck balls arse.

“A-Arthur!” Merlin squeaked and stumbled back into the wall. “You fucking prat! I should’ve known you’d do something like this. What is it? A camera in the beard or-or some-fuck I don’t know. God, can’t I just have a party without you fucking everything up?”

To Merlin’s surprised Arthur looked shy when he took off the hat, beard and wig. The makeup, to add wrinkles on his face, had run from sweat and having Merlin’s face all over it. He looked ridiculous but nervous and oh god he’d made out with Arthur. Almost had a drunken shag with fucking Arthur.

“It’s not a prank, alright. I-...” Arthur let out a strangled sigh and ruffled his hair to get it out of his face. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

Merlin watched Arthur skeptically not sure he could believe anything he said. “Why did you come up to me then? Why dance with me and-ugh-kiss me? Shiiiit.”

He watched Arthur start and stop a sentence and he wished this were any other situation because he hadn’t seen Arthur this wrong footed since the first day they met. “You don’t-ahh-you don’t understand what you do to me! All the-the-fighting and pranks and-”

“Wedgies.”

“The one time, okay and it was actually by accident.”

Merlin rolled his eyes refusing to accept that. “What, then, what about it? You’re an arse who can’t seem to accept that not everyone can drink dairy products or resist your ridiculously handsome face and-... I-I don’t understand why you hate me so much.”

Arthur stared at Merlin like he’d just slapped him. “I don’t hate you, Merlin.” For one long minute the two stared at each other completely confused. “Wait, you’re lactose intolerant?”

“Yes! Why do you think I turned down your dairy bomb of a coffee, if it could even be called coffee with that much chocolate and milk and whipped cream”

“I thought you were turning me down…”

“Because you can’t just come up and ask me why I returned it? Wait, were you trying to hit on me?”

The serious blanket of tension quickly dissipated to something like embarrassment. Arthur laughed and Merlin looked away trying his hardest not to.

“God we’ve been wasting all this time fucking with each other when we could’ve been… Well, fucking each other?”

“Well, not exactly. I wasn’t attracted to you back then. Still not too sure on how I feel about you.” Merlin crossed his arms over his thin undershirt and was suddenly aware how deep the v cut went.

“I know I’ve been a shit head-”

“A prat. A right dollop head.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Alright, I’ve been a-... Dollop head but it’s because I like you. I-I’ve never had anyone talk to me like you do.”

“That’s very primary school of you, you know.” Merlin let his arms down to his sides and stepped closer to Arthur who was staring at the ground.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t exactly raised with the most emotionally nurturing person in the world.” Merlin put his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulled him close until their foreheads touched.

“Morgana told me.”

“Mmm.” Arthur leaned forward and took Merlin’s already pink and puffy lips against his.

Merlin pressed forward and licked at Arthur’s mouth to gain entrance again. Beginning to feel how drunk he really was, Merlin allowed his weight to lead Arthur back to the bed. “Get this thing off, will you?”

Arthur nodded and pulled the robe up over his head and tossed it with the rest of his costume. He grabbed Merlin’s face and brought him in for kiss after kiss, taking his bottom and then top lip with each one. He’d always wanted to know how Merlin’s mouth felt. “God, your mouth makes me want to kiss you all night.”

Merlin huffed and pushed Arthur onto the bed. “Well, we can do that or I can put these lips to better use.” He lifted up his undershirt and tossed it with his hauberk and started working on his laces.

“I thought you weren’t sure about me.”

“Oh I am, I just liked hearing you call yourself a dollop head.” Arthur chucked his boxers at Merlin’s head leaving him completely naked. Arthur Pendragon was naked in his bed. If Merlin kept a diary it would be getting a massive installment of sticker hearts and disgustingly cute doodles in the morning.

“Get over here.” Merlin crawled up Arthur’s body, feeling each and every crevice on his way up while Arthur tugged at his shoulders to get him up faster. When he reached Arthur’s face his neck was attacked with all the fervor of a hungry animal and Merlin wondered how drunk Arthur was.

“Hey, um, are you… Drunk?”

Arthur pulled back and ran his hand up and down Merlin’s neck, feeling the hairs at the nape, making Merlin shiver. “No.”

“Shit.”

“Why?”

“I am.”

“Oh… Well, shit.” Arthur looked away and screwed his eyes shut.

“I still want this. I’m drunk but I’m not that drunk. Arthur, god, I’ve been hating you for hating me and wanting to fuck you for the past two years. I’ll tell you the same thing now that I’ll tell you in the morning. This is not a mistake and I won’t regret it.” Merlin stared down from where he straddled Arthur’s lap and decided to play dirty. He waited for Arthur to open his eyes and swivelled his hips rubbing his boxer covered bulge against Arthur’s cock.

“Ah, fuck.” Arthur gasped and automatically gripped Merlin’s hips.

“Will you go on a date with me Friday?”

“What?” Merlin twisted again and leaned down with his hands on either side of Arthur’s head on the bed so their cocks lined up making Arthur gasp.

“Will. You. Go on. A date. With me. Friday.” He punctuated each section with a thrust and a peck just on the edge of Arthur’s mouth making sure he couldn’t get full contact even if he stretched his neck out.

“Fuck, yes, please. I’ll take you anywhere you want.” Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur, effectively distracting him from his own drunken state.

Merlin moved to Arthur’s neck and chest kissing his way down. He took care to lick and suck at each nipple making Arthur squirm and grip at Merlin’s hair. He still couldn’t believe it was Arthur underneath him, writhing and moaning his name while he tortured him slowly with his mouth. When he reached the crease where his hip met thigh Merlin licked the line and had to hold Arthur still.

“Fuck, Merlin.” Merlin smirked and wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock, pulling it to the side while he ran his tongue along the base and then up the underside. Arthur gripped at the sheets and tried his hardest to keep from bucking upwards.

Merlin licked at the precome pebbling at the tip and wrapped his lips around it sucking lightly. Arthur shuddered and pulled up on his elbows, trying to get a look at the sight of Merlin’s lips slowly descending down his cock.

The corner of Merlin’s lip curled up at Arthur’s flushed face and how the muscles in his abdomen kept clenching and unclenching depending on how hard he sucked or which way his tongue swirled. Her wrapped his hand around the base and moved it along with his mouth, tightening his grip and random intervals gaining strangled gasps and wrecked moans for his efforts.

The last straw was Merlin letting go of the base and taking as much of Arthur as he could. His nose met golden curls and Arthur sat up pulling Merlin up to kiss him before he could come.

“Will you fuck me?”

“Wh-What?” Merlin’s alcohol addled brain started catching up and he realized this may be a little more than he could effectively focus on. The prep alone would probably have him passing out midway.

Arthur shook his head kissed Merlin again. “After our date. Will you fuck me?”

Merlin nodded and nuzzled Arthur’s neck. God, he smelled good. Before he knew what was happening, Merlin was on his back and his boxers were flying across the room. Arthur crowded his vision and finally, Merlin allowed himself to really appreciate Arthur’s particular beauty. His pouty red lips, finely shaped jaw, endearingly crooked teeth and his endless blue eyes.

“Why did we let it last so long?”

Merlin wasn’t sure if they’d been talking about it or if he just hoped Arthur could read his mind but he seemed to understand regardless. “I don’t know.” Arthur’s long fingers stroked Merlin’s cheek and Merlin leaned into them. “I’m just glad we’re here now.” Merlin had to wholeheartedly agree, especially when Arthur lowered his spit coated hand and took both their hard cocks in his fist and began thrusting.

“Ah, shit. Fuck yes!” Was all Merlin could get out that was coherent, all that followed were gasps and moans and single syllable words like, “Yes” and “Fuck” and maybe a few long drawn out “God”’s.

Merlin’s arms were completely useless, thrown out to his sides while he thrusted up into Arthur’s hand. “Ah, fuck, I’m close.” Arthur moan into Merlin’s shoulder, lower than he could remember hearing Arthur speak and with one last push Merlin came spurting ropes of seed all over himself and Arthur.

Arthur gasped Merlin’s name and stroked himself two more times before adding his contribution to Merlin’s chest and collapsed to the side.

Arthur wiped Merlin off with the edge of the blanket and snuggled up close, nosing at Merlin’s cheek.

“I’m going to spray paint your car tonight and it’s going to say, _I love Merlin’s cock!_ ” Merlin’s hand struck out into the air as a sign of defiance.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yeah, but-… You’re lovely.”

Arthur snorted, draped his leg over Merlin’s and grabbed the outstretched hand to lay it on his thigh. “I’ll make sure to remind you you said that and keep all aerosol cans very, very far away from you.”

“Mmm, so thoughtful.”

“Goodnight, Merlin.”

“Wait, your sister said you had something for me.” Merlin slurred, amazed he managed to remember.

“Ah, well. It’s in my robe but-...”

“But what?” Merlin smiled against Arthur’s hair, imagining the blush on cheeks.

“It’s a-... A plush rooster.”

“... A rooster?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my god. You got me a cock?” Merlin broke down into giggles and pulled Arthur closer.

“I just figured you’d need a little cock for your new home.”

“Well, you certainly gave me a big one.” Because Merlin is shameless when drunk.

Arthur barked out a laugh and nipped at Merlin’s neck. “I’ll be asking for one in return soon enough.”

“Mmm, yes. I can do that.” Merlin smiled and kissed the top of Arthur’s head. Too tired say all the dirty things he was thinking and far too comfortable than anyone had any right being.


End file.
